The Snake and The Slug
by SasuSakurulzes
Summary: What happens when the most feared man that rules over the Sound Nation; Uchiha Sasuke, comes after Sakura Haruno? "What I want...Is you."
1. Prologue

**The Snake and The Slug**

**Prologue**

**X**

It was just an ordinary day. Men were out hunting for their family, wives were gardening or feeding the (farm) animals, and kids were helping with the chores. Except for three teenagers.

"Hey! You're too fast!" A female voice called after two boys. "No way, Sakura!" A blonde haired boy, Naruto, looked back to laugh at the girl who was lagging behind. Naruto was the second eldest at the age of 19, while Blaze was the eldest at the age of 20. Sakura, the youngest of the group, was only 18. None of the teenagers were blood-related, but Sakura and Naruto have been friends even since they were 7 and 8. They just happened to meet Blaze, in the small town of Konoha, after they had escaped from the Sound.

Both Naruto and Sakura's parents were killed by the most brutal clan in the world. The Uchiha Clan. There was the King, Fugaku Uchiha. The Queen, Mikoto Uchiha, and their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was 15, and Sasuke was 9 when Sakura and Naruto were taken hostage. However, they weren't the only ones. They had met a boy named Kiba, who later on suddenly disappeared, and a girl named TenTen, whom Sakura and Naruto never saw again.

Because they were in the hands of the Uchiha Clan, they had to work; all day. In the heat, rain, snow- it didn't matter. Even at the ages of 8 and 9 they still had to work. But for some reason, Sasuke would always talk to Sakura, and he'd get along with her fine. One day, Sasuke had found Sakura been slashed across the back, which caused a brutal scar. So, that night, he decided to break her and Naruto away from there.

However, Itachi had found out Sasuke's plans and turned him to their father. Knowing that Sasuke is too soft on the hostages and shall try to break the two out again, they changed Sasuke. They made him evil; forced him to kill a member of the family, Obito Uchiha. By killing Obito, Sasuke gained a powerful and dark technique. The Mangekyo Sharingan.

One day, when Sasuke stepped in on one of the guards hitting Sakura, causing a large welt, he instantly became angered, and killed the guard. Right in front of Sakura's eyes. The only thing was there was no blood. One look at the guard and down he went. Sasuke turned to her and grinned, but it was different. It was cold.

So on that night Naruto and Sakura broke out of their cell and ran away. Sakura knew that Sasuke was watching them escape, the only question that ran through her mind that night was, why didn't he capture them? Eventually, Sakura and Naruto made it to Konoha. They met Tsunade, a doctor and the town's leader. Tsunade placed the two children in a home with a woman, a man, and a son, whom is Blaze. So now 10 years later, they stay with their adoptive family, to help them out.

Blaze stopped running when he realized that Sakura was a bit too far behind. "Maybe we should head back…" He suggested. "What?" Sakura panted. "I just…Have a feeling something bad is going to happen later." Naruto stared at Blaze with a curious look. "Okay then…" They took off. Sakura groaned and took after the two boys. "Wait up! Hey! Damnit!"

When they arrived to the town, it was fine. No attacks, no fights, or fires. "Maybe I was just crazy." Blaze chuckled as he walked into the house. The other two following him. "Hey mom." Blaze grinned as his mother, and Sakura and Naruto's adoptive mother, Lucy, walked from the kitchen. "Where's dad?" Naruto asked. Naruto had gotten used to calling their new family 'Mom' and 'Dad.' However, Sakura hasn't said them words yet. Granted, she'll say she loves them, but that's it.

"He'll be back later. He went get some food." Sakura grinned. She couldn't wait till her step-father arrived with the food. Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey dad." Naruto and Blaze said together. Their father, Kota, walked through and sat a couple bags of food on the table. "Can we start food?" Kota whined. "I'm starving." Lucy smiled. "Sure-"

_BOOM_

Because of the loud explosion, the whole house started to shake, knocking stuff down. Kota ran up and opened the door, only to see the town was in shambles. Fire was everywhere, and people were running back and fourth. "B-but it was fine just a minute ago!" Sakura gasped.

"Search everywhere! Find that girl!" Kota turned his eyes towards a large group of people that were coming their way. He glanced at the sign on their uniforms. "Uchiha!" Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura's breathing became very heavy, and Naruto and had to help calm her down. "Their back…" Tears formed in her eyes. "Everyone hide in the closet!" Kota pointed at the black door that was hiding behind the fridge.

Blaze moved the fridge out of the way, with Naruto's help, and forced everyone inside. When everyone was inside, Kota locked the inside and ushered everyone further back. Suddenly, they heard the door burst open. "Find her! Do not leave anywhere unturned!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Just then, the family heard what seemed to be sniffing. "They have dogs…" Kota gasped. Then, they heard the sniffing at the door, following by snarling and barking. Suddenly, the door ripped open and everyone in the closet froze. They were caught.

"Sir, is this her?" A guard pointed at Sakura, who gasped. A man walked closer to her, but because it was dark and the lights were out, she couldn't tell who it was. She felt someone grab her by the wrist and pull her back into the kitchen. Naruto tried to grab her back, but the guard held the dog close to them, so Naruto couldn't reach her. "Let her go!" He shouted.

The man who was holding Sakura made a certain noise. "Flip the light on." The man ordered. Before the light came on, the man turned Sakura around so that her back was to him. Suddenly, she felt the back of her being lifted up. "Yep, it's her alright." She tensed.

Then, the man turned her back around and Sakura almost fell to the ground. It was Sasuke Uchiha. "Speechless, Sakura?" Sakura started to jerk around and was about kick Sasuke in the shin, but he grabbed her leg forcefully and glared with red eyes. "If you want to live I suggest that you don't do that…" Sakura started to shake. "W-what do you want?" She yelled. He smirked. "Simple," He leered in closer.

"What I want is you."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Snake and The Slug**

**Chapter 1**

"**He's Back!"**

**X**

Everyone was silent. Everyone's, but Sasuke and his men, mouths hung open from the comment he said. "W-What?" Sakura choked out. This was a joke right?

_It had to be…_

Sasuke smirked. "It's no joke, Sakura." Sakura tried to escape from Sasuke's grasp, but he clenched onto her tighter, which caused a gasp to escape her lips. "You…"

"Bastard!" Naruto suddenly came out of nowhere and gave a large punch in Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke released Sakura and staggered back a bit. Naruto grabbed Sakura and brought her close to him, hugging her in the process. Tears were already running down her face. She was scared. She was worried…

She was pissed!

The young "King" was surrounded by guards as they helped them up. He shrugged them off and pointed at Naruto. "You're dead, Uzumaki!" He started to walk towards the two teens, but stopped when he saw the blonde clench onto the pink-haired girl tighter. Sasuke raised a brow and took a step, and laughed when he saw Naruto repeat the same action.

"Never knew you have a crush on Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled as well did his men. Naruto was about to say something but Sakura cut him off. "So what, Sasuke? Jealous?" Everyone could see the spark tense inside Sasuke. They could see that he was ready to pop. Instead of yelling, he let out another chuckle. "Jealous? Of that dobe? Not at all."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Give me Sakura." Sasuke ordered. "No." Naruto continued to hold Sakura as he slowly started to walk backwards. As they were exchanging glares and small words, Sakura took a moment to glance at Sasuke. He had gotten taller. Then again, even when they were young he was still the tallest. Sakura could see that his hair had grown out more, but continued to stay like a duck's ass. Sakura also noticed that Sasuke was slowly growing a beard. Nothing serious, just barely coming out.

Then the clothes. The Uchiha cross was all over his clothes. He had a necklace, which declared him to be king of sound. It was a gray and silver chain with a blue emerald inside. It was rather pretty, just not when it was for sound.

"Enough talking shit, Naruto! Hand me Sakura! NOW!" Sasuke's sudden yell caused Sakura to jump a bit. Sasuke smirked when he saw it. She was scared of him. And he knew it. He liked it. "So you're not going to give me Sakura, Naruto?" His response was the blonde swearing at him and clenching onto the female even tighter. Any tighter and she would possibly break.

"Fine…So be it." Sasuke's expression suddenly turned to a dark and murderous one. It actually sent chills down everyone's back. Sasuke suddenly jerked his hand up at Naruto, and as fast as Sasuke did it; Naruto's entire body was slammed back into the wall. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed and started to run after him, but two of Sasuke's guards held her back.

"Naruto!" The other three in the household screamed as they watched the blonde being slammed from wall to wall. Object to object. Blood was all over his face. Coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Sasuke stop it!" Sakura screamed out as tears streamed down her face. Surprisingly; Sasuke stopped. He lowered his hand and turned towards the female. He slowly moved his body towards her and watched as he saw her trembling the closer he got. Sasuke gave a nod to the two guards. They nodded, let Sakura go, and backed off. "You want me to stop hurting him?" Sasuke asked as he held her chin with his index finger and thumb.

Sakura sniffed from her crying and nodded violently. Sasuke continued to stay in the same position. "Then you must come and live with me…" Sakura gasped when she heard what Sasuke ordered/requested. "No…No! Forget it!" Sasuke shrugged and turned back to Naruto. "Suit yourself!" He was getting ready to injure Naruto.

"Stop! Okay, Okay! I'll come and live with you!" Naruto's bloody faced turned towards Sakura. She only glanced at him for a mere second. He had a frown upon his face. Sakura frowned as well. She hoped she did the right thing.

"Good." Sasuke smirked as he walked towards her. He grasped her chin again, but harder. She was about to gasp but his lips caught her sound in her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips brush against hers. She hated this feeling…but yet…she loved it. What are you supposed to feeling when the enemy you used to love is kissing you?

Sasuke brought his lips away from Sakura's, but still held the grasp. Sakura widened her eyes as she saw his face. His eyes were a blood-shot red color. A murderous color. Dear god…She had just made a deal with the devil…

Before Sakura could remember anything else, she black out.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura awoke to a half-dark large room. She was lying on her back and felt rather comfortable. That is until someone walked in. The sound of the door opening forced Sakura to sit up and look to see who it was. She wished she hadn't. She wished she was still sleeping.

"You're awake…" Sasuke spoke with his arms crossed. Sakura didn't say a word. She clenched the large and heavy cover closer to her body. "Are you feeling well?" He asked her. His sudden "kindness" caused her to jump.

Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke let out a grunt. "W…" Sakura slowly started to speak, which caused Sasuke to look up at her. "W-What am I d-doing here?" She stuttered as she tried to remain brave. But how could she? She was in the room with a killer. A man that could do anything to her, a man that could break her neck just by moving his hand.

A smirk came across Sasuke's face, which scared Sakura. "What did I say when I was at your so called home?" Sakura thought for a moment until the flashback came to her.

"_What I want… is you!"_

"No!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke was about to respond, but Sakura cut him off. She threw the covers off of her body and jumped out of the bed. "I refuse! I will not become your toy that you can just try and pleasure every day! I will not become your satisfying need or your fucking punching bag!" Sasuke jerked his head back at the tone of her voice. "I never said-" When Sakura heard his voice rise, she continued.

"I was living a wonderful and nice life with Naruto and my new family! Why the hell did you have to butt into it like that? Stay the fuck out of my life! Can't you see that I don't care about you! I'm not eight years old anymore!"

It was about a ten second pause before Sasuke shot out after Sakura. It happened so fast that Sakura couldn't see it coming. Sasuke's hand –with his glove on- grabbed Sakura's throat tightly. Because she only weighed about 100 pounds, he was able to life her up off the ground easily. "You bitch…" He snarled. Sakura could hear the venom dripping from his voice. "I am going to kill you!" Suddenly, Sakura went to confident to terrified.

Sasuke's eyes changed from the black dead eyes to dark red and black eyes. Pain filled Sakura's body as she stared into his eyes. Sasuke's hand clenched tighter on her throat and Sakura let out a large and painful scream from both pains.

After what seemed to last an hour, the pain stopped. Sasuke still continued to hold Sakura's body. "Are you going to talk like that to me again?" He spat out. Sakura shook her head violently. "Good." He snapped before he dropped her to the ground, and walked out the door, not caring to help her up.

Sakura's body was trembling from fear. "He…he's a monster…" Sakura choked out as she started to cry. She wanted to go home. A home where she actually felt safe and happy. This place was like hell on earth.


	3. Chapter 2

The Snake and The Slug

Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x

Thanks for the reviews so far!

x-x-x-x-x

It had been a total of five hours ever since Sasuke and Sakura had their argument. She had to admit, she had never been so scared in her entire life. Sakura was sitting on the bed, her back against the wall, and her knees pressed up to her. A sigh would escape out of her mouth every ten seconds or less.

The sound of the door opening caused Sakura to snap her head up. "Lady-sama?" An elderly woman wearing baggy clothes walked through the door. She bowed to Sakura and pushed a bag towards her. "Uchiha-sama requires you to dress in this and report in the lobby." Sakura gave a curt nod and took the bag. _He's actually letting me leave the room? Ha, Idiot! I'm leaving this_ place. Sakura thought with a grin as she quickly got dressed.

The dress that was inside the bag was…nice. It was a long blue and silver gown that reached her feet. The shoes that came with it were simple silver heels. Nothing fancy. Sakura set her hair up, not for Sasuke, for her. She attached the bun in her hair tightly and let a few strands hang down. When her outfit seemed okay, for her, she grinned. "Let's get out of here." She spoke quietly as she walked towards the door.

As soon as she opened, she was already out of the room and into the hall running. She had replaced the silver heels for a pair of slippers. If she wore the heels, the others would hear her. Suddenly, a loud voice could be heard throughout the castle.

"SHE HAS ECAPED!" Panic rushed through the woman as she continued to run. When she came up to a left corner, she found out that it was a dead end. The other end had guards coming her way. She tried to turn around and run but she saw shadows coming that way as well. _Shit! They're coming!_ What to do? She looked to her left and saw a door. Not wanting to increase the risk of getting caught, Sakura opened the door and quickly shut door as she entered it. She stood by the dresser just in case they came inside the room.

She saw the shadows by the door. "Where did she go?" Sakura tensed when they started for the door, but a voice stopped them. "You there. What are you doing?" Sakura couldn't recognize the voice. "S-Sorry, sir! We were looking for Sakura-sama!" A snarl was emerged from the man's voice. "So you suspect that she is in _my_ room!" Sakura giggled quietly at the fact that the man was scaring the guards. "N-No, sir!" The guards gasped out. "Well get going! Find her then." The man shouted at the guards. Sakura watched as the shadows moved a bit before running off.

Just as she thought she was safe, the door opened. She hid completely behind the dresser and tried to mask her chakra. She silently watched the figure walked towards the large bed and thrown down the cloak. It wasn't Sasuke. Who could it be? She could barely make out silver spiky hair. Suddenly, the male stopped and chuckled. He barely turned her way. Sakura's eyes widened as she tensed. Could he sense her? She hid to well…didn't she?

"You can come out you know," the male chuckled once more. "Sakura." Fear struck through Sakura. She gripped her wrists as she slowly rose from her hiding spot. The male stood there clapping his hands. "I must say, hiding in my room. You _are_ smart." He joked as he started to laugh. Sakura blinked the tears back that were getting ready to fall. "I refuse to go back to Sasuke." The man shrugged as he walked towards his bed.

"Good for you then. Try to at least." Sakura's head cocked to the side. "Wait…what?" Another chuckle, the third possibly, escaped from his lips. "My name's Suigetsu. I work for the fuck-nut that kidnapped you here." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the name Suigetsu called Sasuke. Suigetsu smirked. "I knew you could smile. You should do that more often. You look prettier when you smile instead of crying." A scoff escaped from Sakura's lips. "I wasn't crying."

Suigetsu turned his head back to her with a bored expression. "You were about to." Her face turned to a glare. "That's because-" Suigetsu cut her off. "I'm right, aren't I?" Sakura stayed silent for a moment before she finally nodded. Suigetsu smirked as he went back to taking his shoes off. "H-How..." Sakura started to talk. Suigetsu glanced back up at her. "Could I tell you were about to cry?" She nodded.

Suigetsu sighed as he turned his head in the northern direction. "Well…the guards are coming after you, you were kidnapped by the emperor of evil, you have lost contact with her friends and family, and you are supposed to stay with Sasuke. You have to have a break down sometime." Sakura's hands clenched as a tear streaked down her face. A hiccup emerged from her mouth. She tried her best to stop it, but she failed.

Suigetsu turned to her and sighed once he saw the water pouring down her face. "Hey, calm down. It's okay." Suigetsu tried to reason with her but she just shook her head. "No…you and I both know that Sasuke is killing me." The silver haired man's face turned into a deep scowl. Sakura slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor as she continued to cry. She didn't care if Suigetsu was there or not. She was hurting.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her. She gasped and started to trash around, but Suigetsu's sudden calm and soothing voice caused her to relax. "I'm not taking you to Sasuke. In fact, I am doing the complete opposite. I am going to help you keep away from him until I can get you out of here." Sakura whined as she clung to Suigetsu. "Thank you…!" She gasped out as her crying increased.

When Sakura was about done getting her tears out, Suigetsu suddenly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened. "Shh! Sasuke's coming." He pulled Sakura up and shoved her in the closet next to them. "Do _not_ move, spark your chakra; anything! He will notice." Sakura nodded as he shut the door.

Suigetsu walked over and opened his door as a knock came from his. He pretended to look surprised. "Ah, Sasuke? What brings you here?" Suigetsu questioned the mal in front of him. Sasuke sighed and stared through Suigetsu. He was obviously trying to see if Sakura was in there. "I heard that Sakura was in your room. Is she?" Sakura tensed. An evil laughter rose from Suigetsu. "Her? In my room? Surely you must be joking, Sasuke! Why in the hell would she be here?"

Sasuke smirked. "Ah, I guess you're right." His expression turned into a glare. "If you find her, bring her to me. Understood?" Suigetsu nodded as he watched Sasuke walk off. Suigetsu closed the door calmly and waited until Sasuke was fully gone before he let Sakura out of the closet. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded to Suigetsu's question. "Seems like someone knows you're in here. We have to move fast." Sakura nodded.

"Come on." Suigetsu ordered and he grabbed her hand before he ran out of his room. "Go! Hurry!" He ordered once more before he shoved her towards the exit. Sakura grinned at him before she started to make a break for the exit. When she looked back once more, Suigetsu was already gone and to his room. She grinned and continued running. Out of nowhere, a dark figured jumped in front of her. She gasped and fell back when she rammed into the person.

She rubbed her arm and glared up at the person. Her expression turned to a horror and pale one. Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed, glaring down at her. "Going somewhere?" Unable to speak, Sakura started to crawl away but gasped when she felt Sasuke grab her ankle. Suddenly, she was up in the air. Sasuke just holding her by the ankle.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" Sasuke yelled as he pretended to drop the woman, who screamed. Even though he was holding her by his arm, she was pretty high up thanks to him being close to seven foot. "You don't want to die?" Sakura shook her head violently. She started to feel her blood rushing through her head, which caused her some dizziness.

Sasuke sensed this and flipped her around until he placed her on the ground. Sakura stared up at the man with fear. What was he going to do? When Sasuke raised his left hand, Sakura let out a scream and flinched violently. She prepared for the blow, but it never came. Instead, came a soft and nice feeling. Sasuke rubbed her cheek and smirked. "If you don't want me to kill you, why do you try to run away?" Sakura held onto her hands to prevent from shaking violently.

The man could kill her instantly if he wanted too. Sasuke sighed before he slowly picked her up. Sasuke's sudden kindness caused Sakura to wonder if this Sasuke was the _real_ Sasuke or some clone. Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, it's the real me. Why? Do I seem different?" Unconsciously, Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke chuckled as he continued to walk down the hall with Sakura in his arms. "It would seem so because I'm always mean. Anyway, s-"

A loud growl cut Sasuke's speech off. "Uchiha! Why are you messing with her?" Sasuke turned around to the person. Sakura saw a male standing there, obviously pissed. "Kai? What's wrong with you?" Kai glared at the woman. "She's a traitor! You can't go and fuck a traitor!" Sasuke glared at the male. "I haven't fucked her yet," He continued even though Sakura started to complain. "And I intend to marry here. And sense when do I need _your_ permission to do anything?" Kai glared at the male. "When you decided to turn to a traitor." Suddenly, Kai was up in the air and slammed against the wall. Sakura watched in horror as Kai was being slammed back and forth. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw his hand moving with Kai's body. He was controlling Kai! "Sasuke stop!" The male looked down at her so fast with such a murderous expression that she that he was going to kill her.

But instead Sasuke smirked. "Fine." He glanced back up at Sasuke and before Sakura could calculate everything, Sasuke mumbled a few words before the young boy was set on fire. "Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored Sakura's screams and complains. Sakura couldn't bear to watch any more of it. She knew Sasuke wasn't moving, so she had no choice but to hide in Sasuke's shirt.

After all the screams and fire died down, Sakura looked and paled at what she saw. Sasuke turned back and continued to walk. "You haven't changed…" Sakura growled at the man. He glared at her for a mere second before he shook his head. "Neither have you."


End file.
